origamiyodaeufandomcom-20200215-history
Episode V: The Week of Emperor Papertine
Summary As a new student arrives at McQuarrie, the school welcomes him with open arms. Yet, as the plot unfolds, it turns out that there may be more to the newcomer than meets the eye. Plot There is a new kid at McQuarrie: Jacob Minch. He claims to have known Dwight in Pre-K, and after learning Dwight goes to McQuarrie, he decided to transfer. Jacob then went to the bathroom, but missed the turn - or did he? When they left homeroom, they saw that Kids had origami clones and battle droids, fighting with paper. Students were jumping on tables in the lunchroom as they fought with food. When Principal Rabbski walked into the cafeteria and told them to stop, most listened, yet every student received a demerit. The next day, Murky, Remi, and Kellen encounter a bully that asks for kids lunches. For some reason afraid of Kellen, the bully runs away. Later, they see the same bully asking students for lunch. Murky stops him, and Origami Yoda say s "Brave you are, hrrm?" Jacob signed up to be the new Class President. After making a speech during lunch, involving a better environment with no bullies, disruptions, and mean comments. Everybody cheered at this, but Origami Yoda has doubts. Someone started firing a paintball gun at Jacob. Lance jumped in the way of the paintball to prevent Jacob from being injured. Jacob wins the election. On the Fourth Day, Sara is in Lego Robotics Class, Jacob asked if she would want to go to that night's baseball game. Sara declines as she's going to go to her Youth Group that night with Tommy. Jacob leaves a letter that causes Tommy to think that Jacob and Sara are together. Also on Day Four, Harvey hears Yoda give a prophecy. Harvey agrees with it, as he doesn't trust Jacob. Jacob coincidentally entered the library, announcing that Origami was banned because he's the class President. Dwight, Tommy, and Harvey don't give up their origamis as Jacob fires Mrs. Calhoun for questioning his authority. After Miss Calhoun leaves, Jacob gets John Oxley and Tony D. Struction to bring in a portable shredder painted silver. As Mr. Randall started to dump the origamis into the Shredder, the gang tries to stop him. After pulling out an Emperor Papertine, Jacob demands the origami to be shredded. Mr. Randall refuses, unplugging the Shredder. Jacob started to run as he was chased by Dwight. When he is defeated by Dwight, Jacob ran away. One of Papertine's sparklers fell on the grass. Turns out, Jacob wasn't even enrolled in the school, and furthermore, Papertine was buried. Later, Tommy sees as McQuarrie catches on fire. He gets out of his dad's car as he realizes that the sparkler from Papertine caused the fire. When he got into the school, he began using water to quench the flames. Realizing it wasn't water when the flames only rose, he went back inside, filling a pitcher with water from a water fountain. Tommy quenches the flames. Later, he tells Sara about what Jacob did. Sara promises that she won't fall for him if he ever returns. Characters Tommy Tommy takes on an active role in this story by being at almost every event or being mentioned in some way. He prevents the fire that Jacob Minch caused. Jacob Minch Jacob, arguably the most known villain of the OYEU, makes his debut in actually Episode IV: The Adventures of Origami Yoda. In this story, however, he takes on a more included role. He gets elected class president, ruling with an iron fist and finger puppet of Emperor Palpatine. Once he leaves the school, it was due to his actions that the school nearly caught on fire. Kellen Kellen witnesses the fighting in the Lunchroom. Dwight Dwight defeats Jacob. Origami Yoda, Dwight's puppet, gives warnings about how dangerous Jacob is. He freezes Papertine Sara Jacob has a crush on Sara. There is some fighting between her and Tommy because Tommy thinks she's cheating on him with Jacob. Harvey Harvey is nervous about Jacob. He is one of the three that doesn't put their puppet in the bucket to be shredded. He also tries to stop Jacob. Lance Lance takes a paintball bullet for Jacob. Trivia * This is actually the second version of a much shorter story shown in the form of "The Week of Papertine: Doodle Edition!" In that version, it's revealed that Jacob Minch has a goatee. It's unknown if he has a goatee in this story, however. * Jacob Minch is arguably the most recognizable name from the OYEU. During the time of its release, there were people asking him to be included into the mainline story.